Angel The Matchmaker
by Beloved
Summary: Title basically says it all DoyleCordelia. ABANDONED WIP
1. Angel - The Matchmaker : Part 1

Angel – The Matchmaker  
  
Angel awoke with a start, tears streaming down his face.  
He had been dreaming of the day he was a mortal, and of everything he   
had   
did that day. He often dreamt of it only to wake in tears from   
remembering   
what he could have had.  
  
However, he was not alone with these thoughts. Buffy had also awoke at   
the   
exact same moment, from the exact same dream. Since it had happened,   
she had   
only remembered parts of the day- even after The Oracles turned back   
time,   
but she had recently fought another Mohra demon in Sunnydale, and all   
the   
memories came flooding back.  
When she finally remembered it all, she too had cried, but she had also   
cried for the fact that Angel returned his life to spare her's.  
  
After Angel had calmed himself down, he sat up and thought of all the   
thinks   
that he did have.  
Thanks to The Powers That Be, he had his soul (which had been anchored   
forever when he became human) which gave him the power to care - and   
even   
to love others.  
He had friends; Doyle, Cordy, Willow, Giles, and hell, even Xander!  
And then of course, he had Buffy. Buffy… The women he loved. With all   
his   
heart and soul – and the women he had to leave- he shook himself out of   
the   
beginnings of self-pity at that thought.  
'Right,' he said to himself. 'I am lucky enough to have a soul so that   
I can   
care and love these people, and I have completed part of my trial to   
become   
human again after I fought that Mohra Demon (The Powers That Be saw   
that he   
had reclined his chance at early release to save Buffy and so told him   
that   
he had slain all the demons he had to), and so I want them all to be   
happy –   
even if I cannot be. But how?' At that he started to stroke his chin   
with   
his right hand, deep in thought. 'Well,' he thought, 'even though I   
cannot   
be with her, I am happier being in love with Buffy than I ever was   
alone.   
Maybe having someone to love would make them all happy to?' his face   
lighting up at the thought. 'But how do I do that?' he asked himself,   
the   
thoughtful look (and pose) appearing once more.  
However, he was only like that for minutes before he was disrupted from   
his   
thoughts by sounds from upstairs. It was Doyle and Cordelia. They were   
arguing –again. And loudly – very loudly. Angel dragged himself up and   
over   
to the bathroom, muttering "The sound of thoses two arguing. My signal   
to   
get up."  



	2. Angel - The Matchmaker : Part 2

Part two  
  
Cordelia was trading poor Doyle, telling him that he was wrong and   
stupid   
about something or other, when Angel walked in.  
Cordelia cut herself off mid-insult and smiled sweetly at Angel. "Hello   
Angel. Coffee?"  
"Yes", Angel replied, sitting at the table – complete with his   
thoughtful   
look and pose. "What were you arguing about today?" he asked wearily.  
"We weren't arguing! I was just telling Doyle that he's and idiot for   
not   
even asking you for the day off on his birthday!" Cordelia replied   
without   
thinking, as she set a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of Angel.  
Doyle actually blushed. "Cordelia!"  
Angel looked up from his thoughts, surprised. "Your birthday! You   
didn't   
tell me that it was your birthday soon Doyle. When?"  
"Tomorrow", Doyle replied quietly.  
"Tomorrow! You should have told me Doyle," Angel replied.  
Then he had an idea and jumped up. He realised that the others were   
looking   
at him strangly, and so he sat back down. Picking up his coffee   
gingerly, he   
told Doyle "Well then, you can have tomorrow night off, if you want.   
Cordelia's right, you deserve it."  
"Hey! I didn't say he deserved it! I just sa-" Angel cut Cordelia off   
with   
a look.  
"Doyle?" he asked.  
"I'd rather come in than spend the night alone," Doyle replied. "But   
thanks   
for the offer," he added, not wanting to seem ungrateful.  
Angel nodded in understanding. Cordelia however, was not that tactful.   
"Alone? Why would you be alone on your birthday? Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm   
talking to Doyle. You have no life," she told him.  
"No life! What about….."  
Angel just tuned them out and sighed. Operation Pair Up had just begun.  
  



	3. Angel - The Matchmaker : Part 3

part3  
  
Cordelia walked into her apartment after work the following day to find   
a   
note had been tucked under the door.  
In Doyle's small, neat and tidy print, it read;  
'I decided to take your advice and have tomorrow night off – so I   
thought   
I'd take you to that posh resturant you want to go to – what is it, The   
Silver Door.  
I've checked with Angel – he doesn't mind.  
I've made reservations for 8o'clock.  
See you there.  
Doyle x'  



End file.
